kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alfonzo Martinez
Alfonzo "Fonzo" Martinez is the jock and warrior of Tactics. He transforms into Feudal Rider Gladiator through the Durian Lockseed. Character History Past Fonzo was one of the best football players at Zeron High School. His size and strength made him the toughest person to be around. He did, however, have a soft spot for the members of Tactics and eventually became the team's best warrior. He had been trained to use two swords for combat, which had helped him win many sword-fighting competitions. After watching the previous battles of the Team Orange Riders and the rivaling team Riders, he decides to put his Feudal Driver to use once again, hunting down former teammates Akira Tao and Beau Jackson to test his abilities as Gladiator. After defeating Akira and Beau, Fonzo becomes a hit sensation, hunting down all Beat Riders with a Feudal Driver to show them a true fight and what real entertainment is rather than their dreadful dancing. Defeating Drew with ease, he tells him to train harder. When Fonzo interrupts Team Orange's dance off, Fonzo is confronted by both Luke and Dylan. Unaware of how the Feudalite Lockseeds work, he summons an armada of Feudalites. Defeated by Melon Walker Arms along with his evolved Feudalites, Fonzo falls back. Fonzo catches wind of the tournament made by Orange's team, forcing himself to be allowed to join. In the forest, he is confused where he is, but locks horns with Bana once again, both proving to be an equal match with Bana gaining the advantage. However, Melon defeats both him and Bana, with Fonzo taking an interest in Melon's elegant movements and quick, but fierce fighting style. When Akira goes out of town for a little while, Fonzo takes it upon himself to train Beau and shape him to be a real man. Fonzo was later hired by Allen to eliminate Armored Riders Bana and Orange. As Bana's Feudalites are about to attack the citizens, he arrives and fights Bana. Fighting to protect citizens from Bana, the citizens then proceed to cheer for Gladiator, as they proclaim him the "hero" of the city. Later, while Dylan is trying to stop a Feudalite from escaping, Gladiator appears and fought him as Dylan transforms. While fighting, Drew appears and team up with Orange as they easily overpowered Gladiator. Days later, Fonzo alongside Beau was hired by Luke to steal Dylan's Feudal Driver. Fonzo gladly accepted the task from Luke (who was disguising his voice) on the condition of being told how to contact Melon. However, Fonzo wrecked the plan due to his memories of the past causing him to feel regretful for what he was doing to the one who accepted him. Fonzo chose to steal Dylan's Feudal Driver after defeating him in combat, but due to Orange's Samurai Lemon Mode being more powerful, he failed to complete his objective. As he sees Beau was in a bad mood, Fonzo decides to take him into training. However Hideyasu stormed out of the shop as he doesn't see what was the training for. Oren manage to find Beau and Akira in the juice bar as he blames the Beat Riders and reveals that Beau is preparing for his greatest moment. He transforms and chases Orange until Feudalites appear. While fighting, Beau as Viking and Akira as Ninjetti arrive and block the attack from the Feudalites. Gladiator then took Beau away while Orange and Ninjetti deal with the Feudalites. Later, Beau woke up and told Fonzo that the Feudalite Game really ended as he sees his teammates hanging out with other teams. Later that night, Fonzo found a Crack as he enters with a surprise. While wandering in the forest, Fonzo finds himself starving. When approaching a few premature Lockseed fruits, he remembers his cruel military survival training saying not to eat foreign objects. Saved by Dylan and his generosity with riceballs, the two find the Overlords attacking the S.C.P. camp. Teaming himself with the Ninjetti Troopers, they stop any rampent Feudalites attacking the camp. Fonzo later takes a direct hit meant for Canta, falling in his arms. However, Canta, focusing more on the Overlord, throws Fonzo across the Headquarters Crack. Later, Fonzo, along with Beau arrive to aid Bana, Knuckle and Peach to fight the Feudalites and Demushu, however the Riders were overpowered easily by the Overlord until Dylan appears to finish off the Overlord with his new form, Feudal Rider Ultimatum. After an All Rider meeting in combating the Feudal World's invasions led by Gredi, Gladiator saved Orange from Canta's attack when he finds out that the white Rider is not the original one due to the lack of the elegant fighting style that the original had. After hearing an announcement from Overlord Gredi planning to conquer earth and using people as a sacrifice, with Zack getting mad to the extent of wanting to destroy the Overlord for their announcement, Fonzo and Beau accompany Zack until they find endangered civilians being kidnapped by a Feudalite army and rescue the civilians safely. When Knuckle gives Viking a Melon Walker Lockseed from Bana, Gladiator tells Viking to be careful. As Viking doesn't know how to control the Melon Walker Arms while stuck in Roller Mode, Gladiator lent him a hand, by using him in Roller Mode armor as a wrecking ball. It almost takes out Knuckle, but luckily he dodged the uncontrolled Viking in Melon Walker Arms. When Vic gives the chance to think about to cooperate with him, Fonzo is joined in the discussion alongside Beau. He later assists Orange and Bana to raid into an infested S.C.P. HQ with a car. As the riders transformed, Gladiator, Viking, and Ninjetti took care of the remaining Feudalites outside the HQ while Orange and Bana enter it successfully, thanks to Vic's plan. Later, Gladiator, Viking, and Ninjetti appear to distract Luke, having Drew reach to Dylan before they retreat. Once the kidnapped citizens were saved, they return to Zeron and started to wonder about the Feudalite invasion coming to an end. After Drew's betrayal and subsequent transformation into Lord Bana, Fonzo along with Zack, Akira, and Beau discover him in the middle of Zeron accompanied by Emma. Fonzo is quickly able to deduce that Drew is not the man he once was, and transforms along with Beau and Akira to battle him and the newly summoned Feudalites. Fonzo manages to put up a decent fight against Bana, but is ultimately defeated, resulting in both his Feudal Driver and Durian Lockseed being damaged beyond further use. Unable to continue the fight, Fonzo, Beau, and Akira return to pass on the news of Drew's betrayal, which spurs the injured Dylan into action. Although he initially protests against pursuing Drew, Fonzo relents and allows Dylan to seek him out. Fonzo, along with other survivors at the juice bar were evacuated from Zeron temporarily by the Hexagon, until Dylan was able to stop Drew, save the world and leave to a new world with Maye. 3 months later, he opened up a bakeshop after Zeron had been reclaimed and rebuilt. Those saddened by the tragedy, Fonzo and Akira Beau that past mistakes cannot be undone, and those who commit them must move on for their future. Fonzo also assures him that Luke, whom Beau worried about, will find a better place for the future. In another three months later, Fonzo and Beau served Allen and Akira as their best men, such serving them a special cakes, until the Grasshoper Monster and Dark Rider Ringo come out of nowhere and attacks the powerless former Armored Riders for a revenge. After Ringo's first attack, Fonzo convenes with the other surviving former Riders to discuss the best plan of action. Personality Fonzo is a wild man with years of experience as a warrior and double-swordsman. Due to this, it makes him almost as dangerous as Melon, due to the fact he is one of the few Armored Riders with professional training. Since he is not a Beat Rider, he didn't know the first thing about summoning the Feudalites. Because of this lack of information, he was inspired by Drew summoning the Feudalites in spite of already having transformed into Bana, and in an Armored Rider battle against Orange and Drago, Fonzo threw down activated Lockseeds, causing him to lose control all of his Feudalites. Fonzo is a very boastful person, which his skills in battle allow him to back up in spades. Despite his grandstanding, like one of his archenemies, Drew, Fonzo has a sense of honor who dislikes dirty works/tricks and deeply cares for his friends. Likewise, he shows a growing fondness for Beau; when he goes through a personal crisis, Fonzo helps him work through it by pointing out that it was caused by the realization that he lacked a purpose in life, and encourages Hideyasu to become a stronger and more decisive man so he can find that purpose. Later on, Fonzo dropped his wild attitude for a serious one when the Feudalite invasion began. Like the Beat Riders as well, he also worked to free Zeron City from the Fedualite invasion and rescues the remaining citizens. Forms - Durian= Durian Arms *'Height': 210 cm. *'Weight': 125 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.4 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Bravo's default durian-based armored Roman Gladiator form. Accessed through the Durian Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Duri Noko, while the helmet Bravo wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 6. Out of all the Armored Riders' main forms, Bravo is the strongest. As listed above, his punching and kicking power exceeded that of Zangetsu's. Adding to his versatility, his jumping height is only 1 m shorter than Gaim's Orange Arms, and has the exact running speed with Orange Arms, despite his bulky armor. He even can lift metal scaffolding with nothing but his bare hands, and is even seen somewhat keeping up with the Sakura Hurricane and Suika Arms' Odama Mode, though he was somewhat exhausted from the long run. Oren loses access to Durian Arms in a battle against Lord Baron, resulting in the destruction of his Durian Lockseed and Sengoku Driver. This Arms has two Rider Shooting finishing attacks. * : After Bravo activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he emits a wave of energy from the comb on his helmet, then swings his head around to slam the energy into his target. **This finisher has a variation in the form of a technique called , where Bravo would jump into the air, make his Durian Armor fold into its Armor Part form at the peak of the jump, then fire an energy version of it at the target. * : After Bravo activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he swings his Duri Noko at the opponent, launching lime green durian-shaped energy spheres with every swing. A stronger variation exists where he charges a giant durian-shaped energy sphere and swings it at the opponent. It can also be done in an energy slash fashion. Appearances: Episodes 6-7, 10-11, 13, 17-18, 20, 25, 27, 32-34, 37, The Golden Fruit Cup!, 39, 41, 44 - Rider Arms= These Arms are based on Kamen Riders from the past. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Hibiki's default form. Accessed through the Hibiki Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ongekibou Rekka. }} }} Equipment Devices *Feudal Driver - Transformation device (Originally used the original version, retired it in favor of a customized mass production version before the latter was destroyed by Andrew Gordon) *Lockseeds - Gives access to Bravo's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Warrior Blades - Bravo Durian Arms' personal weapons Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Sakura Hurricane - Feudal Rider Gladiator's Rider Machine Notes *Gladiator is the second non-Beat Rider Armored Rider, with the first being Melon. *Oren is the oldest Armored Rider in the series, being around 40 years old. *Bravo's pre-Arms suit is the same model worn by Bana, Viking and Gold Rider Ringo. Oddly though, the hard-armored portions of the suit are covered with small spikes, resminiscent of those found on the Durian Arms armor. *Fonzo is one of two Armored Riders to have a customized mass production Feudal Driver, which retains the face plate used by his original Driver and maintaining the original pre-arms suit. Category:Neo-Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Evil turned Good Category:Heroes